Stupid
by Dew on the Sunflower
Summary: Izzy goes to see Magnus after the events of CoLS.


**A/N: So, I just finished CoLS about a week ago (a bit behind, yes I know) and this story would not leave me be, it was just begging to be written. So here we go, Izzy confronts Magnus about the break up…because come on, Izzy has her nose in everyone's business, especially Alec's. This is bound to happen  
**

**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, so many things would be different  
**

When Magnus Bane entered his apartment three nights after his breakup with Alec he was exasperated to see none other than Isabelle Lightwood sitting cross-legged on his counter top, holding a wine glass in her left hand and absently twirling her stele in her right.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he snapped rudely, dropping his keys on a table a little harsher than was necessary.

"You know," she said, not looking at him, almost as if she hadn't heard him at all "we were really just doing you a courtesy buy buzzing up here every time we needed something, we are perfectly capable of getting in without your help."

"Fantastic." That was just what he needed, seven teenagers with full access to his home. "So Princess, what brings you here, I doubt your brother would approve."

"Alec doesn't know I'm here, if he finds out he'll either kill me or die of embarrassment," she rolled her eyes and took a sip from the glass in her hand, Magnus prayed to whoever would listen that she wasn't drinking his Bordeaux.

"So why risk it?" he made his way over to the liquor cabinet. Dammit. His best Bordeaux was a bit emptier than it had been last time.

"Alec told me you two were over, he never said why." Another sip.

"And you decided you needed to know any way." He got out another glass and poured the remainder of the bottle into it. He was going to need it.

"When Alec came home that night he said that Maureen had killed Camille in the old Subway station, and I wondered why Alec was down there in the first place."

"And what, oh great and wonderful Sherlock Holmes, did you come up with?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him once again and continued "I figured that Alec must have been there to see Camille, but I couldn't figure out why. The only thing they had in common is you."

"So…"

"And when I got here and you weren't home I decided to look around and see what I could find."

"You went through my apartment? What the hell gives…"

She cut him off "And then I found this," she held up the Book of White "it was marked here," she flipped it open and began reading in only slightly butchered Greek, "now, we all know that my Greek isn't perfect…"

"Bit of an understatement don't you think?"

"Ha. But luckily I know enough to know that this is an immortality spell, or, more specifically, an anti-immortality spell."

"Congrats. Do you want a medal? Something that says 'after sixteen years of studying, I can finally read Greek at a first grade level'. "

"Don't change the subject. So then I got it. Camille has been taunting Alec about the immortality issue since she found out about you two. She was a manipulative bitch, so she probably offered this spell to him in exchange for something, it doesn't really matter what. And then you found out, maybe you're just smart enough to figure it out, but I'm betting she told you, just to stir things up." He looked mildly offended, but she continued anyway "and once you found out, even though you were OBVIOULSY considering it yourself, you felt so betrayed that you left him."

"You got all that from a dead vampire and a spell book?"

"So I'm right," a self-satisfied smirk crept across her face, the exact same expression Alec wore when he knew he was right about something.

"In essence I suppose, is that why you came down here? To drink my wine and tell me what I already know?"

She laughed and took another sip from her glass "No. I came down here to tell you what a dipshit you are."

"Well thank you, your opinion is noted. Now if you don't mind I've had a long day and I would appreciate some peace and quiet."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Of course you aren't" he mumbled "go on, go on. I know you'll give me no peace until you've said what you want to say."

"In reality, both of you were being played by Camille, and now that she's dead no one knows the whole story, but what I see is that you broke up with my brother based on a mistake he made because he loved you too much."

"There you Lightwoods go again with the understatements. He wanted to shorten my life, Izzy, it's not like he left the cap off of the toothpaste or something!"

"He does that, you know," She smiled faintly "the rest of his room is neat as a frickin pin but he leaves the damn cap off of the toothpaste."

Magnus smiled a little fondly "yeah, I know."

"And for God's sake Magnus, even if he was actually considering doing it, which there is absolutely no was he was, I mean after he almost lost you? I don't even think he'd let you do that if it were all your idea. Anyway, it's not like he would have the resources for the spell of that magnitude. He would have told you eventually. Look, here's my point. I don't know exactly how long you've been around but I can promise you that my brother is the best thing that has ever happened to you, and the best thing that ever will happen to you. End of story. And the stupidest thing I could imagine anyone doing is letting something like that go so easily."

"And now that you've given your opinion on matters that are entirely none of your business, will you please leave?" The words were harsh, but Isabelle knew that she had shaken the warlock, just a little.

Isabelle shrugged and downed the rest of the wine "I suppose. I wasn't expecting anything to happen. You just needed to know how stupid you are."

"Thanks Princess."

Isabelle jumped off the counter and walked out the door, pausing only to throw a "Bye Magnus" over her shoulder and to scratch Chairman Meow behind his ears saying "you take care of him Chair, he's even dumber than he looks."

**A/N: so, yeah, that was that. I hope I got the Magnus/Izzy dialogue right, I think everyone has a different take on their relationship**

**Reviews would be lovely ;)**


End file.
